You don't know Bellamy and Clarke
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: All Raven wanted was to bring her boyfriend to one of her friends Game Nights and introduce them to him, but that will prove to be difficult when two of them are being extra annoying and competitive [ Modern Au - One shot 4 of the bellarke kissing tropes ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies. I've written another one shot. This time, i decided to write Modern Au bellarke cause I think they're adorable (they're usually bickering on every Modern AU fic I've read and I think it makes so much sense haha)**

* * *

**"**Wooooooo! Partteeeyy"

Raven watched Jasper parading into the Reyes-Griffin-(younger) Blake apartment as if they were throwing a freaking frat party.

"Seriously?" she asked as Monty followed him, glancing at her and sharing the lack of enthusiasm.

"Didn't Octavia tell you?" he groaned.

"Tell me what-"she started to ask when Octavia emerged from the room carrying something.

"Is that-?" Jasper pointed at the white plastic which was folded into a square and tucked under her arms.

Her eyes sparkled immediately.

"YES!" she squealed and soon they were both jumping up and down in the living room as the other two watched, rolling their eyes.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Octavia shrieked.

"What will?" a deep voice interrupted, as he walked through the front door and closed it behind him.

She ran to him, unfolding the object that was in her arms and holding it in front of her.

Bellamy scowled," Please tell me this is some of your boyfriend's weird progressive art and not what I think it is."

His sister shook her head still smiling (and ignoring the comment).

"What is going on here?" Clarke appeared from the bathroom probably, since she had her head down as she dried her hair with a white towel. Her eyes focused on the object in Octavia's hands, "Is that what I think it is?" she narrowed her eyes, lifting her head.

"Dancing Mats!" Jasper and Octavia yelled at the same time and then they were both jumping again as Bellamy massaged his temples.

"Guys, did you forget that we play Just Dance every other month?" Raven finally got that off her chest

"It's not the same" Jasper replied, sounding slightly offended.

"Yeah, but don't you think that staying up all night discussing which dancing mat model to buy on ebay is a little extreme." Monty asked

"You bought it?!" Clarke and Bellamy shouted at the same time, then glared at each other.

Before Octavia could open her mind to say Duh, of course they bought it, something hit her head.

"Everyone shut up!" Raven suddenly yelled, picking some cushions from the couch and throwing them around.

Then she ran to get the door (apparently someone had knocked on it while they were arguing).

"What's wrong with her?" Monty asked as he rubbed his head after being hit by a flying cushion.

"The boyfriend is coming over today" Octavia raised one of her eyebrows.

"What?" Jasper widened his eyes and gaped, "How come I didn't know about this?"

The sound of the door cracking open caught their attention before they could answer. They heard Raven and the new guy saying small "hi"s before he gave her a peck on the lips.

She closed the door and they walked into the living room, "Everyone, this is Wick. Wick, this is everyone," she said casually.

"Kyle," he spoke looking pointedly at her, then he talked to the group," you can call me Kyle."

"Ah, so you are the secret boyfriend she's been hiding from us for months." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows earning a death glare from the girl.

Wick actually laughed at that before crossing his arms across his chest, "So you must be Jasper." He smirked.

Monty placed a hand on his chest near his heart," So she told you about us, that's so sweet." He commented sarcastically while Raven decided to direct her death glare to Wick.

Clearly already immune to his girlfriend's intimidations, he kept going," and you two must be Octavia and Monty cause those two over there glaring at each other are Bellamy and Clarke."

Octavia burst out laughing as the duo in question turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I like you already." She commented, now sniggering at her brother and best friend's confused expressions. 

* * *

"Clarke and… Bellamy" Lincoln read. 

Everyone groaned. 

"Seriously?" Monty nearly banged his head on the table, "It's too early for that."

Wick raised both his eyebrows and sent Raven an amused smile

Just half an hour earlier, when their last guests (Miller and Lincoln) had arrived, Octavia had been explaining how they had this "tradition" of drawing the name of the people who would compete against each other in each turn of the game they'd play. Mainly because on their earlier Game Nights, Bellamy and Clarke would always antagonize each other and get insufferably competitive, monopolizing the game controllers/boards/darts/dices/anything really for the rest of the evening.

"Need I remind you that you are the ones forcing me to play this?" Bellamy raised his eyebrow from where he sat on the couch.

"Are you backing down?" Clarke asked, standing up and kicking off her shoes.

"In your dreams, princess." He mirrored her, dramatically removing his shoes and letting them drop on the floor with a bang, "But you do know that you can't dance, don't you?"

She gasped, "it was an accidentand you know it", she pointed her finger at him, narrowing her eyes," It's not my fault if you wouldn't move your stupid rugs last time we were playing-"

"No. You are a terrible dancer." Raven interrupted.

"She isn't worse than Bell," Octavia added, making Clarke beam.

The boy glared at her "Fine, then I guess there's only one way to decide this."

Everyone groaned again.

From the spot he and Raven sat by the kitchen counter, Wick chuckled. When she sent him a questioning look, he explained, "I think they are great."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's see how great you think they are in two hours."

So far that evening, he had witnessed Clarke mocking Bellamy about his Mythological Calendars; Bellamy mocking her minimalist furniture, which Clarke replied by throwing her wet hair towel at his chest (proudly claiming she knew he was wearing his favourite shirt); Clarke screaming at him from the bathroom because he used all that was left of her favourite hand soap, which he replied by calling her a spoiled princess and declaring that the soap stank anyway; Clarke literally jumping on his back when he tried to ate the last cookie Miller had brought; Clarke stealing Bellamy's phone and changing all of his ringtones to My Little Pony songs; Bellamy and Clarke having a 5 minute discussion over which pizza flavours they should order that night; Bellamy throwing Clarke over his shoulder after Clarke tried to steal Monty's phone when he was finally done waiting for them and called the pizza place anyway.

Wick really thought he had seen everything there was to see. 

* * *

_1 hour later_

"Why. Why won't they stop?" Wick asked as he, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln watched the duo from the kitchen.

As he passed a hand through his face groaning, Bellamy and Clarke were jumping on the stupid dancing mats, yelling at each other. Monty, Jasper and Miller were passed out on the couch near them.

"How come they get tied every single time?" he pointed at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Bellamy and Clarke were sweating like pigs, watching the screen in front of them with an unshakable concentration, jumping to the rhythm of the music

(or actually, trying

Oh,because they missed the rhythm every single time)

"How can they even dance so badly?"

"It's probably because they're both so uptight." Octavia commented.

"You know, we're dancing but we aren't deaf, right?" Clarke asked as she stomped on the arrow in her left and missed her next move. She cursed under her breath and Bellamy grinned.

"Keep talking to them, princess. I'm really looking forward to winning this."

"Shut up, Bellamy." She spat out and pushed him a little with her right arm.

"HEY! That's against the rules!" he yelled, missing his next move, which caused her to smile.

Wick groaned again.

Raven patted his shoulder with a sarcastic smile, "I hate to say I told you so."

Lincoln smiled quietly, "You'll grow used to them."

Octavia rolled her eyes but the corner of her lips turned up. She was about to reply when they heard a series of muffled knocks on their wall. Then there was someone yelling from the apartment next to theirs something like "Hey kwwp thw nwwuws dwnn"

Raven sighed, "That's our neighbour, he's complaining about the noise as usual" she explained before walking towards the kitchen wall and banging on it, " It's Friday night, who cares-" she started yelling

"Hey, maybe we should invite him over. "Octavia interrupted her. At Raven's raised eyebrow, she explained," Bell and Clarke won't stop the game to eat anytime soon, and the food will get cold and I don't feel like keeping the leftovers. You know what happened last time we kept them."

Raven shuddered at the memories of the cockroaches nest they found that one time.

(In their defence, there wasn't any space left on the fridge and the leftovers ended up _somehow_ being kept on the cuisine's cabinet which they _for some reason_ forgot to open for months)

Raven nodded slowly before banging on the wall again, "Hey, Murphy! Come over. And bring Emori cause we like her better than you."

There was silence after that, to which they assumed meant they were either coming or that they've ignored her.

Either way, she walked back towards the kitchen counter, where all the food was. As she sat down, taking a slice of pizza, the game made a loud sound from the living room for the millionth time.

"WOO, Watch me Blake." She threw her hands in the air in celebration," This game will end sooner-"

There was another loud noise as Bellamy managed to perform a combo (or maybe half a combo, because they were really that terrible). He looked at her smugly and she groaned, then they both focused on the screen again.

"So, contemporary art" Wick continued the previous conversation he was having with Lincoln.

"That was how we met," Octavia explained as she dried some dishes here and there (having nothing better to do, since she obviously couldn't play).

"Yeap. She forced me to go watch some weird artistic dance. Who knew she'd find love while I was out there almost killing myself." Raven commented taking a big bite of her pizza, "No offence, Lincoln, you're a great dancer."

"None taken." He smiled.

Wick rested his elbow on the counter, itching his chin as he eyed her with one raised eyebrow," You watching contemporary artistic dance? What did she had on you, wrench monkey?"

She slapped his arm for the nickname while Octavia and Lincoln exchanged an amused look.

Raven muttered," I accidentally crashed her motorbike"

Octavia laughed, "Accidentally? You accidentally hit a guy-"

There was a knock on the door, which prevented her from telling the embarrassing tale of how Raven got a little too pissed at a guy who wolf-whistled at her form the sidewalk.

"It's open!" the girls shouted.

Murphy and Emori walked through the front door. When he noticed the scene on the living room, he chuckled, "I didn't know he was here, that explains it."

Octavia grimaced as she looked at Bellamy and Clarke, who were super focused on the game all while trying to push each other off their respective dancing mats, "We tried asking them to put the volume down, but you know they never hear us anyway."

Murphy nodded as he sat down unceremoniously by the counter, taking a cup and a plate.

Emori walked towards them slowly, greeting everyone until she stopped at Wick.

Raven noticed her confusion, then swallowed quickly before explaining," That's Kyle."

"Hi, I'm the boyfriend" He deadpanned, waving his right hand lightly as Raven began to wonder why she was worrying whether Wick and her friends would get along when they were all the same kind of idiots.

"Nice to meet you, " Emori answered.

"So we're on a triple date?" Murphy asked as he looked at all the food and tried to figure out what he wanted to eat first.

"CLARKE-" they heard Bellamy yelling louder than usual, interrupting their conversation.

"What? You can leave if you want to." She shrugged, twirling around and stepping on the back arrows of the dancing mat at the same time. "Just quit."

"Winning-"he jumped on the circle at middle of the mat," by default Clarke-"he stomped on the top green arrow," Really?" he raised one sweaty brow.

She stepped on the bottom arrow," It's not my fault-"she hopped on both arrows beside her" if you have a tiny bladder."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh, it's so on now." He turned around furiously and stomped on the top and bottom arrows at the same time. 

* * *

_Another hour later_

They were all laughing at something Octavia had just said, forgetting all about the night game they were supposed to be having, when they heard it.

The loud noise coming from the game for the billionth time. But it was louder that time, for the first time in two hours.

Then there was a shriek, which probably woke up all the neighbours (definitely woke up Miller, Jasper and Monty who nearly jumped at the sound, definitely gave the three couples a whiplash as they snapped their heads to look at the source).

Clarke was jumping around while Bellamy watched, shoulders slumped and wearing a murderous expression.

"YEAAAAAAH. TAKE THAT-"she took a few steps closer until she was actually poking him on the chest, Bellamy opened his mouth to retort but she interrupted him," I WIN, BLAKE. WHO IS THE WORST DANCER ?" she yelled right before she grabbed his cheeks and planted one on him.

Right there, in the middle of the living room, with all of their friends watching. (Plus Murphy and Emori.) She freaking kissed him.

Jasper widened his eyes and looked at Monty, who seemed equally flabbergasted, before they looked back at them, then started whistling and clapping. The others**, **recovering from their shock, followed suit.

Her eyes snapped open right before she pulled away, facing Bellamy whose eyes were about to pop out of his head.

Miller was laughing so hard he fell off the couch, Raven and Octavia were "woohoooo"ing them, Lincoln wore his knowing smile while Murphy and Wick chuckled enthusiastically. Emori was simply confused

("_what is so funny? weren't they dating?"_ She asked, but she only got more laughter as a reply)

Clarke felt her cheeks burning as she opened and closed her mouth once, twice, thrice trying to explain herself.

It was suddenly very quiet in the room, while she tried to say anything. She watched as Bellamy's expression slowly changed, going from startled to sly. He tipped his chin and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"I want a rematch."

"Wha- what?" she stammered.

"I want a rematch." He said louder. Some of their friends started to smile, wondering if they got that right.

She looked around and blinked, "Bellamy-"she stuttered and he just looked at her smugly, driving her crazy. Not only her cheeks but her entire face was red as she watched his raised eyebrows and matching smirk. Was he implying what she thought he was implying?

"Are you backing down?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes glinting mischievously. Then, their friends caught up on what he definitely was implying. That was when their audience started making their little "oohh" "aahhh"s sounds, in response to Bellamy's challenge.

Clarke looked at him, barely believing what was happening at that moment. She bit her lip, trying to fight off a smile -and failing- so she settled for putting her hands on her hips and taking another step forwards. "Fine." She whispered gazing into his eyes, gladly noticing how they widened a bit before he chuckled.

Their friends burst out cackling and cheering even louder (their neighbours were sure going to call the police).

While Raven held her stomach and Wick wiped tears from his eyes, he said "Yeap. I still think they are great." 

* * *

And if Clarke lost the game not five minutes later, it was just because she was out of luck, not because she wondered if Bellamy was really going to kiss her if he won. 

( _He did_ )

* * *

**So that was the "Take that" kiss.**

**To be honest when I first read it, i wondered how on earth would a kiss like that work... then my brain mocked me by creating an AU with it in 5 minutes**

**I had so much fun writing it, i hope you guys liked it**

**Funny thing is that I made clarke say "take that" over that unconsciously. I just figured it was something she would say and I didn't realize it was the name of the trope. LOL**

**Don't forget to review! That's so important for all of us writers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**No, I didn't plan to write a second chapter for this fic but my brain did it on its own and I went with it.**

* * *

Over time, Wick discovered the funniest thing of all: Clarke and Bellamy were actually the most adult people in their group of friends (provided that they weren't interacting with each other).

When he finally managed to talk to them separately, he found that Bellamy was excessively determined and burdened by his responsibilities. While Clarke always took everything seriously and never gave herself a break.

(Again, except when they were around each other, probably)

Which made things extremely fuzzy and comical in those days close to their first date, as all of their friends freaked out and became this little frantic ball of anxiety, constantly asking them the details or what did It all mean or "what if it doesn't work out?", "what if it _does_ work out?", while Bellamy and Clarke tried to calm everyone down about their _own date_.

(Bellamy and Clarke, also, hadn't been seen together any time during those two weeks between Game Night and Their Date, but that was probably just a coincidence… not that they were avoiding each other or anything)

"Hey, the door-"

A sparkly shirt flew down the hall

"Is open." Wick said, slowly closing the door behind him

"I won't wear that! "

"Clarke, will you stop being such a baby?!"

Wick heard Clarke and his girlfriend screaming somewhere in the apartment. He felt someone bumping into him abruptly; he turned to find Octavia carrying all kinds of makeup jars in her hands.

"Wick, hi!" she said inattentively as she run towards all that noise, which was coming from one of the rooms, "Raven is over here," she told him over her shoulder.

He heard some groaning and strangled noises before his girlfriend screamed again," Clarke, stop or I'll choke you with this dress!"

There was some silence after that.

When Octavia got to bedroom door, she announced hurriedly "Raven, Wick's here," walking inside the mess, she said "Let me handle Clarke."

"I don't need a babysitter, I can get dressed on my own." He heard Clarke roar in answer as Raven emerged from the room, grunting, hyperventilating and wiping some sweat off her forehead.

She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi. "She gave him a quick kiss and when she noticed how his eyebrows were furrowed, she rolled her eyes, "Clarke and Bellamy have a date tonight." She pointed to somewhere behind her, as if motioning for the whole scene he had just heard.

"Yeah…. Weirdly enough, I know." He answered slowly, wrinkling his forehead, "I don't know if that means your friends have accepted me as part of your group or if they just have this strong tendency to overshare."

Raven laughed, "Probably both."

_Interesting story about their date by the way._

_After the fateful Game Night in which Clarke kissed Bellamy on impulse, Bellamy kissed Clarke not that much on impulse, Octavia, and Jasper pushed them out of the dancing mats, not waiting for another name drawing for them to play their beloved game. _

_Clarke then just blushed all over and looked anywhere but at the elder Blake, even though she was smiling when he kissed her._

_(Like a lot)_

_She muttered some excuse no one caught and walked out of the apartment. Bellamy stood in his place, unmoving for a second before clenching his jaw and inhaling sharply. Without another word, he turned around and went after her. Wherever she was. _

_When Clarke got back and Bellamy didn't, she didn't say a thing._

_(_

_He found her downstairs a few feet away, at the parking lot. Her back was to him as she watched the street. It was cold (but that kind of last chill before the spring) and she was __clutching her sweater_ around her_, blond hair flying with the night breeze._

"_I think you owe me a date" he shouted, making her turn around._

_She tensed for a second, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, before she let her shoulders relax and crossed her arms, "And why is that?" _

_He raised his eyebrows and took a few steps forwards, "Are you serious? Did you forget what just happened up there?_

_She snorted, "I remember kicking your ass on the dancing competition."_

_That made him flash a small smile that made her weak on the knees._

_And he kept walking towards her, "I don't think that's what people will remember, Clarke."_

_She huffed a breath and put her hands on her hips, "Are we going to start fighting again, now?"_

_He finally stopped when he was all too close to her with that amazing grin and intense eyes, "No, "he whispered, "Are you going on a date with me?"_

_"Yes.")_

Clarke left her room exasperated, blonde hair sticking out everywhere as she wore a red blouse over a black dress, one feet with socks and heels, the other in flip-flops. She was trying to pull part of her hair out of the blouse as Octavia marched after her.

When Clarke almost ran Raven and Wick over, she looked up noticing the couple for the first time since she has walked into the living room.

"Looking good, Clarke." Wick smirked.

She puffed, "Haha." She walked towards _their kitchen_, "it's so nice you found a guy that shares your sense of humor, Raven."

Her friend smiled sarcastically while she rested her arms on his shoulders, "Ain't that true?" she taunted and Wick chuckled, "and you found one that shares your moodiness".

Before Clarke could snap at her, Octavia shouted from the living room, "Clarke, what do you think you're doing?!"

She barely indicated she had heard Octavia as she walked towards the coffee maker, removed the jar and looked around for a nice big mug.

"Drinking Coffee?" she grunted, pouring it into her mug, and Octavia immediately opened her mouth and walked to the kitchen in fury.

"Don't you even think about it!" she yelled, stopping the girl with the mini coffee bucket, "you're gonna spill that thing on my clothes." She pointed at the mess the girl was wearing," _and_ you know how you get when you drink too much coffee."

"This _thing,_ is the only thing that makes me look like I haven't died the day before"

"It also makes you look like a maniac; you keep walking around the apartment, exploding for any stupid reason." Raven explained raising an eyebrow.

"So coffee is basically like Bellamy?" Wick suppressed a chuckle from the living room.

Clarke glared at him as the other two busted out laughing.

"Which proves our point, "Octavia continued.

Raven nodded, "She is right, do you really want to mix those two tonight, Clarke?"

Clarke took a large gulp of coffee as if to prove _her_ point, "What I want is for everyone to just leave me alone. I have been to dates before; I know how to do this. Besides, I don't know what the big deal is, it's _Bellamy._" She took another sip of her coffee and set the mug in the sink," he had seen me in my pyjamas and with bad haircuts and with fluids oozing from my nose and mouth whenever I caught a bad flu. There's no magic left there." She shrugged.

They stood in silence for a moment, just thinking about what she had said.

"Clarke you're doing that _thing_." Raven crossed her arms across her chest.

"What _thing_?" she asked sharply.

Her friend slowly walked towards the kitchen, "You know, that _thing _you do when you care _too much_ about something and you don't want to admit it, so you act like you're all cool and that it doesn't matter." Octavia raised her eyebrow and nodded as Clarke clenched her jaw, Raven continued, "And if you think we're gonna let you do that this time, you're wrong."

Clarke sighed before heading back to her room.

* * *

Wick was sitting on the couch, watching one terrible reality show after another while he waited for his girlfriend( so they could go on _their date_ )as she and Octavia tortured Clarke with dresses and lipsticks.

Of course that not even Raven and Octavia would agree on what Clarke should wear and they were currently fighting over high heels and knee high boots while the blonde kept saying all their arguing was useless because she was going with her flats no matter what they said.

He didn't pay attention to the rest of the discussion as he focused on the TV again, but minutes later the three girls appeared in the living room. Apparently the high heels won the fight because there Clarke stood, looking incredibly uncomfortable in them; wearing a body-hugging black dress that went to her mid-thigh.

Raven sighed dramatically, "Our job here is done."

Wick stood up immediately, "Great, now can we go?"

Before she could answer there was loud, chaotic noise that came from the hallway just outside the apartment. They had barely heard the elevator ding before all the screaming started. The four people _inside_ the apartment couldn't hear exactly what was being said, except for a few louder lines here and there.

"Just let us help-," a voice begged

There was a muffled answer

"Did you even straighten your collar, man?" a different voice questioned

"I DID BEFORE YOU ATTACKED ME DOWNSTAIRS" that was definitely Bellamy screaming. Octavia walked towards the front door as Raven and Wick tried very hard not to laugh.

"You're so sloppy. We're not letting you go anywhere like this." A third voice announced

"Says the guy wearing the fanny pack"

"Well, we wouldn't _need_ a fanny pack if he hadn't ran away, would we"

More muffled sounds

"I swear, if any of you touch my hair again, I'M GONNA CUT YOUR HANDS OFF." Bellamy announced as the front door was finally opened even if they hadn't knocked.

And when it did, they found Jasper running one hand through Bellamy's hair as he dug the other in the hair gel Monty was holding out for him. Miller took a tie from Jasper's fanny pack and tried to reach Bellamy's neck but he just kept trying to shove them all away.

They all froze when they realized the door was opened.

"What are you guys doing?!" Octavia asked pointedly as Raven and Wick sniggered in the background.

Clarke moved to the side so she could take a better look at the scene. Bellamy's hair had so much gel it shined; Jasper had somehow managed to comb his hair back, no dark curls to be seen in the middle of all that. His shirt was buttoned to the top and tucked inside his jeans.

He was looking back at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What had they done to you?!" they asked at the same time.

As the guys slowly got into the apartment, Octavia closed the door behind them.

"Of course that if _someone_ hadn't ran away today he'd be looking dazzling. "Jasper defended himself.

"And what are you talking about? Clarke looks kickass." Octavia asked her brother.

Bellamy cleared his throat and scratched his neck, "She looks great," he whispered slowly and Clarke blushed immediately, "but she also looks like she'll trip in those shoes and asphyxiate in that dress."

"I know. "She groaned pointedly, glancing sharply at Raven and Octavia.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you two are going on a _date_ and not just some night out with friends so suck it up and forget about your comfy jeans and last week's shirt." Octavia put her hands on her hips as Jasper nodded furiously, crossing his arms across his chest.

Bellamy and Clarke vaguely recalled feeling the room extremely suffocating all of the sudden, the weight of their date being thrown in their faces and all. But then again, they were rolling their eyes and clenching their jaws so hard it was probably their rage coming off in waves towards their friends.

"Besides, aren't you always telling Clarke how much of a princess she is?" Raven pointed out, "Well, now she dresses like one as well."

Monty and Wick opened their mouths, about to tell her that it looked like Clarke was going to a night club instead, but Bellamy cut them off sharply.

"Yeah. But not like my prin-"he stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say.

Taking from the wide eyes all around the room, it didn't stop them from finishing the phrase in their heads.

Octavia and Jasper forgot all about their frustration and convictions as they broke down their "awwwwwww"s. Raven and Miller kept asking, "Your what, Bellamy. Your what?"

Bellamy could barely snap at them as he, _of all people_, blushed.

Clarke chuckled lightly, trying not to smile like an idiot. She figured she should save him from their friends. " I'm gonna get changed" she declared, looking at the girls and daring them to disagree but they were too busy mocking her date, and he was still looking at her, "and when I get back, I hope all that hair gel had gone away." She raised her eyebrows and waved her hands motioning to his hair.

As she returned to her room, she could hear their friends cackling and Bellamy shouting at them to shut up.

She decided to wear her black denim pants with her favourite red blouse (which was the outfit she had chosen for that date in the first place). Then she picked a long silver necklace and wore her new flats. She kept her makeup because Raven and Octavia kept it simple, only applying mascara, eyeliner and a red lipstick.

Ten minutes later, when she returned to the living room, her friends were _scattered around it, talking animatedly._

Bellamy was chatting with Wick and Miller, sitting at the kitchen island. He had to practically wash his hair to get all of the hair gel out (much to jasper's dismay), leaving it slightly damp, with dark curls brushing his forehead. His shirt was now untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few more buttons were opened. He looked more relaxed, and he looked more like _Bellamy_.

(In those days Bellamy looked so _fine_ she had to hate him a bit more)

It took her breath away and it made her stomach feel funny.

As if on cue, he turned around and their eyes met. His eyebrows raised faintly and his eyes widened a bit as his expression softened slowly. Bellamy barely remembered he was in the middle of a conversation before he saw her.

He didn't say anything to her either, neither did she.

Their friends stopped talking, noticing she was back, and the room became silent. Bellamy suddenly flashed a small smile that made her tingle all over. Clarke bit her lip, feeling the apartment suddenly too warm and _damn_ he should wear that shirt more.

They broke out of their reverie when their friends started giggling and elbowing each other in a _very_ non-discreet way.

Bellamy just stood up from the stool, walked over to where she was and took her hand.

She felt even warmer as she looked at their hands and then at him.

"We should go. "He said and she nodded quickly, never breaking eye contact.

Bellamy quickly strode to the front door, taking Clarke by the hand with him.

"Have fun!" Raven yelled

As soon as the door closed, Monty asked, "So who bet they're gonna be _kicked out of the restaurant_?"

Miller, Raven and Octavia raised their hands.

"You're all terrible people," Wick chuckled.

"Which reminds me," Octavia reached into her pocket and took out a UNO deck.

"Are you kidding me?!" Miller's eyes widened.

She nodded, "why not? They're out on a date, aren't they?"

Monty quickly grabbed the deck from her hands and held it delicately before his eyes, "I thought I'd never see this again."

"Do you think they're gonna get mad?" Jasper whispered.

"But how? It's not like they can sense it." Monty spat out, turning his focus from the deck to Jasper, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know!" his best friend shrieked, then spoke quietly," It's Bellamy and Clarke, I wouldn't doubt it."

"_Please._ They won't find out. And what they don't know can't hurt them, right?" Raven shrugged, "Octavia you're a genius."

The girl smiled, "I know."

Raven looked at Wick and explained, "UNO was banned from our Game nights because-"

Wick shook his head and held his hand up to stop her, "Because Bellamy and Clarke probably tried to slit each other's throats with the cards or something, I got it. But the question is, are we going out on our date or would you rather stay here tonight?" he lifted his eyebrows.

She smirked, "Actually, when we started playing it they were really terrible and we joked about it all the time, but then they ganged up against us and won every round for a whole year. We got pissed and banned the game." She shrugged, then waited a beat to continue, "Is it okay if we stay-"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. She grinned then gave him a kiss before he continued, "If you admit that your microwave is perfect now that I've fixed it."

She groaned, "Please, let's not get ahead of ourselves." She took his hand and led them to her friends, who were already sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Ah. You saved lives." Octavia commented as she shuffled the cards.

"Literally, "Jasper sighed," I was starving last week and they had nothing to eat besides some frozen pizza and some green- ish paste that didn't look eatable at all, "he grimaced.

As she and Wick sat down, she said "Ok. Ok. Thank you, Wick, for fixing our microwave temporarily while I was too busy to fix it for real."

He smiled anyway, "Well, I take what I can get."

Octavia nearly yelped as soon as she finished shuffling, "I almost forgot to call Lincoln"

"Lincoln… likes… _UNO_?" Wick asked slowly.

"Yeah." Miller said, "I have never seen Lincoln mad until the day we banned it. He kept sending us silent death stares for a month."

"Artists…" Monty shook his head slightly," must have something to do with all those colours."

* * *

_"Please._ My musical taste is flawless." Clarke commented.

Bellamy slapped her hand away as she was changing the radio stations.

"Hey, hands on the wheel and focus on the street, do you want to kill us?"

He placed his right hand back on the steering wheel and smirked, "I'm sorry, princess, but it's kinda hard focusing on anything when there's a screaming woman in my ear talking nonstop about chandeliers."

Clarke crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow," as opposed to that alternative …grunge… rock… something …you listen to, with a guy screaming to the sound of 3 guitars, 2 drums and probably a dying goat."

"Shhh,"Bellamy's mouth twisted up as he turned the radio down" We managed to get through the whole night without a fight, let's not start now."

Clarke laughed loudly, crinkling the corner of her eyes and bringing a sparkle to them, "Oh really? What were we doing then when the waiter almost kicked us out because you were trying to steal my dessert?"

"We were having a friendly discussion" he arched an eyebrow and she chuckled.

They stood in silence as Bellamy parked the car in front of her building. It was quiet and dark out there, she noticed before looking back at him. Bellamy, however, was looking down at his lap and wrinkling his forehead.

"Does it bother you?" he whispered. She watched him look ahead, avoiding her eyes, "That we fight all the time?"

She blinked a couple times, surprised by the question. Surprised by his _worry_.

"No." she answered unwaveringly, making him turn his head to face her.

She was smiling.

"Half the time, I'm just picking fights to spite you. And don't even try to say you don't do the same thing, I'm a doctor. I'm not stupid," she said. He laughed quietly at that.

Her smile turned into a grin, "And, you know, next time we can just share the dessert." And with that, she got out the car.

Bellamy widened his eyes at the empty seat beside him for a moment, before nearly racing off the car and meeting her halfway through the front of it.

He smirked, "_Next time_?"

She bit her lip and looked away. Until that very moment, it had been easy to fall back to their usual dynamics of banter and laid-back conversations, avoiding at all costs acknowledging _the blatant reason_ why they were going out that night. Because, honestly, they had been unofficially ignoring _IT _for years anyway.

(That is, until Clarke's brain broke down on Game Night and Bellamy's followed.)

Now, she honestly felt like it was a silent contest of who was going to say it _first_.

She looked back at him, "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

He furrowed his eyebrows without wiping the smirk off his face, "Hum. What are you talking about, Clarke?"

He started walking towards her and Clarke refused to say anything more for the moment. She just smiled mischievously and he got closer and closer until he trapped her _against the hood of the car_.

He stared at her defiantly and rested his hands on the hood, one on either side of her. She stared back at him, even if it was nearly impossible to concentrate as she felt his warmth enveloping her and his fresh and woodsy smell making her restless. His resolve weakened for a moment and he glanced at her lips, making her heart beat faster.

When he looked back at her eyes, he wasn't smirking anymore and all other traces of wittiness had left his face.

She tried not to focus on the sharp sound of their breathing or the overpowering heat surrounding them as she tried to formulate a remark. She opened her mouth to speak, but he went forward and crashed their lips together.

Sometime between her gasp and her arms flying around his neck, Clarke figured there wouldn't be any winners or losers after all; just them slowly and passionately making out against his car.

Her fingers threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck and he grunted as she tugged on it. He pinned her against the car, which made it extra hard for her to lift her head to kiss him. Before she could even complain, he was lifting her so she could sit on the hood of the car.

As he kissed her jaw, Clarke mumbled, "Now I know why they wanted me to wear those high heels," he chuckled and she brought his lips back to hers again.

They stayed there for some time, that is, until a car parked nearby, its lights burning against her closed eyelids. But Bellamy was tracing small circles on her back and kissing her with an open mouth and it was all very distracting.

They heard a loud bang of a car door being closed and they pulled away with a pop sound. Clarke looked over Bellamy's shoulder to see who was the person disturbing their moment. Bellamy turned around to face a very amused Murphy and an incredibly confused Emori.

"Bellamy, Clarke. "Murphy greeted them with a smirk.

Bellamy cleared his throat, "Murphy, Emori." He tilted his head to greet them back as they walked into the building.

When he turned around to face his date, they just stared at each other for a second – not failing to notice the messy hairs and flushed cheeks- and busted out laughing. Bellamy rested his forehead against hers as their laughter died down, replaced by small chuckles. She closed her eyes and played with his hair as he took a deep breath.

"Okay. I should get going. "He whispered.

She whined in protest and brushed her lips against his again. He smiled and took her hands, interlacing their fingers for a moment before he helped her to the ground.

"So, _next time_ you pick the place." He raised one eyebrow at her.

She groaned, "We went already to the place I wanted to go. How did you know, by the way? I didn't even tell Octavia"

He smiled knowingly, "Clarke, I know you. So it was either the new Byzantine Restaurant or some place with lots of minimalistic furniture." She smacked his shoulder and he laughed, "and I know what you're doing so don't even think about it, you're planning our next date."

She sighed in feign annoyance, "Fine," as she turned around to leave, he pulled her hand and turned her around so he could kiss her one more time.

"Okay, that's enough. Go home." she joked when they broke away, before striding towards her building.

When she reached the front door, she looked back. Bellamy was still there, just watching her and biting back a smile. She let out a little laugh, beaming, before she got inside.

She stepped into the elevator feeling completely giddy and agitated. Clarke felt like slapping herself for being so silly.

(She would have if she wasn't so _happy_.)

When she entered her apartment, she closed the door behind her and leaned on it smiling and sighing.

"No magic left there, huh?" Raven's voice made her jump.

Clarke looked around at her apartment, the light was dimmed and it looked like Jasper, Monty and Miller were sleeping on the floor. Octavia was passed out on the couch, beside Lincoln, Wick and Raven who were probably talking before she arrived.

Of course that Raven's voice just magically woke her friends up like evil gremlins after midnight.

"Clarke?" Jasper asked groggily, scratching his eyes, " Clarke?!" he stood up all at once as if finally realizing what he was seeing, "How was it?!" he jumped up and down and Clarke closed her eyes tightly. _Uh. Oh._

"I think it went pretty well." she said smugly, Raven was never going to let Clarke's _little_ reaction go, was she.

Octavia blinked a few times before turning her head towards them, just in time to hear Raven's comment. Her eyes got as wide as it was humanly possible, she rose from the couch and nearly ran to Clarke, "You have to tell us everything!"

Miller mumbled something like," did anyone win the bet?" as he lifted his torso and sat on the floor.

Monty got up from the floor," So does this mean you guys are dating now?"

Soon, they were all firing a million questions at her and she couldn't even try to escape and go to her bedroom because they were all around her.

The front door suddenly opened. They turned around to find Bellamy marching into the apartment, looking as determined as ever.

At Clarke's furrowed eyebrows, he commented, "I saw Miller's car downstairs" before walking past her and grabbing Jasper and Monty by their arms.

"That's enough. Leave Clarke alone." He announced.

"But-"Jasper whined as Bellamy shoved them out of the door.

Miller slurred a few sleepy goodbyes and followed them.

"What's the point in helping them if we don't even get to know anything about the date?" Jasper complained.

Monty sighed, 'I told you it'd be like this."

Once Miller, Jasper and Monty were out, Bellamy turned around breathlessly, looked at Clarke and smiled. "Ok, bye for real now." He kissed her forehead and left in a rush before any of the boys tried to come back inside.

Clarke just stood there, motionless, watching the door closing with her mouth hanging open.

"Did Bellamy Blake just…" Raven motioned at said door," kiss your _forehead_?"

Octavia shook her head and sneered, "We're so screwed".

* * *

**No, this might not be the last chapter but I won't make any promises either :)**

**Don't forget to review, that's why we all write !**


End file.
